


Mittens and Bats - Used Lovingly

by DericBindel



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Godslaying, Greer scares his passengers, Kids briefly being mean, M/M, Mike has just a cameo, Mike helps coach the Lil' Roadies, Parent outliving their children, Passing on personal belongings of a deceased loved one, Themes of Grief and Mourning, after day X 2, after season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DericBindel/pseuds/DericBindel
Summary: Greer helps Lenny with the process of moving on in his life, by helping him physically move a box filled with old memories from one place to another.
Relationships: Greer Gwiffin/Lenny Marijuana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Mittens and Bats - Used Lovingly

"Are you sure they won't mind that this stuff isn't new?"

"Trust me, the rugrats are gonna love them! Honestly, uh, they all seem to love the old stuff more than any new things we get them."

"Really? I… just can't imagine other kids wanting this sort of stuff as hand-me-downs."

"You kidding me? Like, they're gonna be able to play with the stuff that the legendary godkillers Dom and Randy learned to play the game with! The Lil' Roadies are gonna be the envies of, like, any kiddo anywhere!"

"Mhm."

Lenny sets the box on the table, letting his arms rest, slacking his shoulders as well. He hadn't realized he had been tense this entire time.

A feathered hand reached for his, then paused before settling on the box.

"If, uh, you'd rather do this another time, there's always tomorrow. Gotta make sure you are up to getting emotional!"

Lenny chuckled. "Is that another of your, what-are-they-called," he snapped his finger, "Gwisdoms, that's it! Getting ready for some more tapes?"

The genuine concerned look on Greer's face lingered for a few moments more, before a big grin stretched across his face. "Of, well, uh, yeah! Everyone seemed to like the first set."

"Well, of course, you've got a good bit of insight to this whole, uh, parenting thing…"

Greer's big eyes seemed to widen before he turned away to look out the kitchen window. "Well, uh, it didn't come naturally…"

"I know, but… well, with how you are with the Lil' Roadies, you could have certainly fooled me."

Lenny looked down from Greer to the box on the table. His eyes watered a bit more each time he had done so today. Already there were small wet spots on the cardboard box.

Before he could lift up the box or step away, Lenny felt Greer's hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him away from the table and the box.

"I'm stopping you here today, Lenny. You made some good progress, uh, getting it from the attic to the kitchen, but I think you might need just a little bit more time, okay?"

"No, really, Greer, I think I can do it today, I really do." The wetness of his cheeks told him otherwise. "It's going to be hard doing this any damn day of the week. Why not today?"

"Because I don't think I'm quite ready to see all the kiddo's reactions myself, to, uh, be honest."

Lenny managed to crack a small smile. He murmured a soft "thank you" before speaking up more properly. "So then, uh, is there something you'd like to do in the meantime?" When Greer gives him an amused look, Lenny has to resist instinctively averting eye contact. "I mean, since you are here, I figured it would be nice…"

"If you,uh, are wanting to ask me about watching those four old ladies from that show of yours, you don't have to. I'd uh, love to."

Lenny turned away his head at that. "Would you like me, uh, to get you anything, then, before we start?"

Greer is already ahead of Lenny, grabbing some glasses from the cabinet. "Oh, I don't think you saw, but I brought, uh, my signature Greer's Gweet Tea over-"

"You do know that is still a terrible name, right?" 

"Hasn't stopped me before!"

\-----

The two ended up running straight through season three that evening. The four girls were up to their usual shenanigans, the crowd was laughing, and Lenny and Greer were both passed out on the couch, hands held gently together over the popcorn bowl.

\-----

The box didn't end up getting taken to the Big Garage the next day, nor the day after that. It took Lenny, with Greer's gentle encouragement, about three days to get the box into Greer's van. After that, it was just the matter of driving on over. Lenny resolved never to ride passenger with Greer after that, however. Once was enough.

When the two finally made it to the Big Garage, they pulled around to the stadium side entrance, and hurriedly made their way inside. Greer knew that Lenny would not be able to hold up under the emotional support of the other Garages. Hell, he knew he would struggle under it himself.

Showing up a fashionable twenty minutes late, the pair arrived, tear-stained box in hand, to the Lil' Roadies' practice game. Fortunately, Mike was up there, reliable as always, pitching some easy hits. He looked over, saw the box, saw the look on Lenny's face, and nodded in understanding.

"Hey kiddos, I think Lenny has something really special to share with all of you. I'm gonna go get us all some lunch from the bakery while he has the spotlight." There were cheers and hollers of excitement all around him as he stepped out of the limelight. He smiled and disappeared into the shadows.

"Mike's right! Lenny has something very special he wants to give you pals. He's had them for a very long time, so do try to be extra careful with them."

"Yeah, sure pops, we'll be gentle," one of the Roadies called out. They were little punks, to be sure, but loveable all the same.

"Uh, hmph," Lenny cleared his throat, and set down the box on the pitching mound. The Lil' Roadies circled around him and Greer. He felt a little closed in, but relaxed a bit when Greer gently squeezed his shoulder. "So, uh, these are something really special and I hope you all take good care of them and -" he choked for a moment, took a breath, and loosened his shoulders.

"Yeah, what, old man?" Another Lil' Roadie piped up.

"Hey kids, ease up a little, you'll understand why he's taking his time when he finishes." Another gentle squeeze on Lenny's shoulder.

"Thanks. Uh, well, to be short," Lenny cut the tape on the top of the box and slowly opened it, "These mittens and bats used to belong to, uh, my, uh… to Dominic and Randall"

A hush fell over the Lil' Roadies, aside from the two hecklers who quickly whispered apologies.

"These were back from when they were still kids, when we used to play ball together. Greer, uh, suggested that it might help to see all of you playing with them, build new memories with them."

One Roadie stepped up to Lenny, and asked if they could hold one of the mittens. Lenny nodded and handed it over. The look on their face brought tears to his eyes almost immediately.

The look of reverence in the child's eyes, of sheer wonder. They were holding a piece of history, as well as a piece of Lenny's soul in their delicate little hands and they knew that.

"We'll make you proud, Lenny."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by some amazing music work by Seb ("on fatherhood", a song from Lenny's perspective) and cass paint ("prerecorded gwisdoms no.1", a song of encouragement form Greer) from the amazing album ROSTER! With out these two songs in my head, I would not have made this! I also want to thank the wiki writers for the Garages, yall are doing great! The Lil' Roadies get so little screen time in fics, which is a shame!


End file.
